SKT: Session 2
The session began with AR-14207, Cei Besk, Abathia, Paavu and Kayder having been told to search the rest of the residences across Nightstone to ensure no stone was left unturned. Paavu immediately suggested checking out the windmill where they found two goblins rotating on opposite spokes, Longo and Yek. Paavu deftly hit the two of them with a dart each, causing them to fall 30 feet and die from the fall, two pouches coming loose as they fell. Sev searched through a pouch and found.... ONE COPPER PIECE! She threw it on the ground, and Kayder picked it up, before searching the other pouch and found a whole other copper piece! Paavu meanwhile searches the Windmill where they find two shortbows, possibly left by the Goblins. The soon proceed to the Hulvaarn mushroom farm where they find a man crushed by a boulder, before searching the farm itself and finding a huge mushroom, which Cei proceed to attack... but somehow misses? Paavu pokes the mushroom and is greeted by a "Hey Watch It", as the mushroom starts pulling himself out, but not before Cei attacks it again, chopping off a slice of mushroom which immediately grows back! The Mushroom man pulls himself out and the group are greeted by a giant elephant mushroom man known as Jumbo Toad! Paavu says it was a good thing he revealed himself as they were going to harvest him and turn him to stew, but his also impressed at meeting someone of similar stature to himself! Jumbo Toad reveals that he's been sleeping there for close to a year now! He offers to join the group and Paavu asks if they can eat his mushrooms, but Jumbo says that they might kill him. The group proceeds to search the other houses where they find: * The Xelbrin residence, where there are two corpses. An old man around 70/80 years old and a woman around 60 years old. They didn't appear to be hurt by falling boulders and had no visible injuries. Upon searching the house with his nose, Jumbo smelt out a bunch of tax records and ownership deeds, including that of the inn that was stamped for "Renewal!". They also find a Tressym! (A type of flying cat) which they chase around the house before Paavu catches it by the tail and calms it down, urging it into his bag! * Another Residence with infernal runes etched into the door and windows reading: "May all those who enter without concent burn for 99 years in the firey hells of Nassus, and freeze for a thousand more in the frozen wastes of Casia". They eventually found a goblin called Derp who they convinced could be a goblin king if he went into the house and found treasure! He agreed and after let into the house found an Amulet of Asmodeus! After returning from the house he burst into flames and died! Sev also picked up the Amulet and also burst into flames! * Stables where they find 10 horses and initially met Derp Jumbo at some point discussed terbucheing the goblin across the moat! The group returned to the Mercenaries and Xolkin, informing they searched the town and found nothing of value, before heading to sleep! They were awakened in the morning to shouts of stress and a horder of around 20 orcs were attempting to storm the keep. They try swimming and fail, trying to find a way around the keep instead! The group anticipate the attack and set up defences, amazingly fending of a good 10 or so orcs by themselves! The bandits arriving too late to help! They cut the heads off the orcs, including their leader and decided to parade them across the battlements at the remaining horde! * Cei "accidentally" drops a head into the moat! * Paavu pretends the heads are so stupid they’re fighting upside down * Kayder pretended to be the chief orc, acting so great before being stbabed by a sword! * Jumbo paraded two heads with mushrooms for eyes! * Abathia cast prestidigitation to make an orcs head sparkle, deftly throwing it from the keep and landing perfectly on another Orcs head. This display of power was enough to scare the remaining orcs off who were chased down and shot with bows and arrows by a horde of elves revealing themselves from the forest! The group decided they should go an save the villagers in the cave, but not until they have a short rest! Category:Session Notes